BackBurner
by NewYorkDreamer
Summary: One night at a party Bella falls for the flirty Edward. She saw sparks fly, but when she see that he doesnt seem to commit and goes off and plays the field, she realize she could be just a back-up girl.    This is OOC/AU Human
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters that's I just make them do things and stuff! Enjoy this!

"Please." Alice begged

"But I don't want to." I whined. My best friend Alice and I have been fighting since school let out that Friday afternoon about trying to get me to go to Sam Uley's Seven Deadly Sins party. The bus ride to my neighborhood had tested my patience with her constant pleading for me to go. When we finally got to my small, but cozy, house she took a break to work on homework. As soon as we were done, and were relaxing in my bed, she picked up right where she left off.

"Come on Bella," sitting up looking at me with a pleading look "I bet Jasper is going to want to stay in the Lust room. I need an excuse so I can experience some of the party." Jasper was Alice's boyfriend two years and she still hasn't had sex until she knows he's the one.

"So you're using me as a scapegoat?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "Angela will be there so that's another person you'll know."

"Alice you're forgetting one major thing, my dad the chief of Police." We lived in a small town called Forks, Washington. The population could fill the Astrodome during a baseball game. Over the past few years the town's been growing due to the fact that a book on The New York Times Bestsellers list was based here and a movie was made of it. Ever since then Forks' economy has been getting better.

"I already asked Charlie and Renee. Since they trust Jasper and me, they said yes." This took me off guard. Alice was always a sneaky person.

"How did you manage that? My dad has been working all day." I asked, wondering when she could've done it.

"I have my ways." She giggled and headed towards my vanity to mess with her Pixie style hair. I sat up on my bed for a moment thinking of another way out of the situation. After a few moments I couldn't think of any way to get out of the party without physically hurting myself.

"Fine," I sighed heavily "I give up. Let me go change out of these sweatpants, cause I see no other way of getting out this." Alice turned from the mirror and tackled me on the bed.

"I owe you big time for this." Alice squealed in my ear.

"For a small girl you have such as strong hold." I wheezed. When Alice finally let me go I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a blue V-neck shirt that I haven't tried on yet and headed for the bathroom. Looking back I saw Alice doing a happy dance; I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

In the bathroom, I had to fix my hair. While in school it was always in a bun, or in a ponytail. I decided to have my long, wavy, hair down and put product in my hair so it won't frizz up on me though it always does. The second thing to do was to put in my contacts. Alice said I looked like a nerd in my glasses, but I think that's why I loved them. Since I wasn't a big fan of make up, I just applied mascara and lip-gloss.

Backing away from the mirror I made sure I looked OK. The girl that was staring back at me was looked like she was an actual teenager, but I know that on a daily basis that girl got ignored in the halls and kept her nose in a book at all times. Yep, that was my life. I've been that way ever since I moved to Forks with my family from Phoenix in the 2nd grade. Thank God that I found Alice in 6th grade. She was the one who brought me out of my shell a little.

I sighed and open the bathroom, where they're stood my humungous brother Felix. "God, you took forever." He said pulling me out of bathroom and slammed the door behind me."Other people need to use the bathroom too." I giggled and suddenly he open the door "why do you look...umm not normal?"

"I'm going to Sam Uley's party," I muttered "Alice invited me to go and the parental said yea."

Felix looked a little worried. I knew his big brother act was about to make an appearance. "Please don't get caught buy the police dad will go ape shit. If anything goes on just go to Demetri's place up the road. I'll be hanging out there."

"Will do" I said doing a mock salute to him and turned towards my room, where Alice was on the phone with Jasper with her back to me.

"Does he seriously need to ride with us...Couldn't he found another ride... I understand he's your best friend Jasper, but I don't want him to meet Bella... Why? Cause he uses every girl he meets." She finally saw me at the door way "Jasper, I'll be over there in a few, bye" Hanging up her phone she took a big sigh.

"Who do you not want me to meet?" I asked leaning against the door way "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing."

"Edward." She answered "He's one of Jasper's friends. Please Bella, stay away."

I walked over to sit on my bed while Alice made sure every little strand of hair was ok. "Don't worry, guys are the last thing on my mind right now" Fidgeting with my fingers on my lap I couldn't help but just think of one guy. Alec. Alec was my first boyfriend who broke up with me over the summer. I always thought it was because I wasn't pretty enough, that he saw me too plain for his taste.

From the mirror Alice saw the look I had "Bella," I looked up to her and she planted herself next to me "you have to forget about him. He moved on, and so should you." He was rumored to be dating a girl named Jane, the bitch of Forks High.

"Do you think Jane is prettier than me?" I whispered, looking away from her and out of my window.

Alice took her finger and made me look at her. "That whore has nothing on you. All the beauty that she might have is cancelled out by her bitchiness." Alice always knew what to say.

I sighed and got up "Let's get this over with. The faster we get out of here the faster we get back." I gathered my purse and made sure I had everything and walk downstairs.

In the living room my mom was read one of her classic novels while my dad was watch a football game on the flat screen. "Bye mom, bye dad." I said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

My dad looked up at me "Be careful. I'll be working later so I will know what happens at the Uley's place."

I did a mocked salute to him and said "Yes sir" and smiled and said a quick 'I love you' as I closed the door and joined Alice outside, who was already walking across our yard to Jasper's house. Taking a deep breathe, about to start a night I would dread, I walked slowly to Jasper's house.

Arriving at Jasper's front porch, I saw Alice being bear hugged in Jasper arms. I also saw another guy standing close but I couldn't see his face because his back was towards me. All I could tell was that he had somewhat of a tall, muscular build. He was probably a baseball player. His hair was a bronze, auburn color which was tousled to a messy perfection. I'm guessing this was the boy Alice wanted me to stay away from.

Walking up to the porch Jasper greeted me. "Hey Bella, looking nice"

"Hey Jasper, thanks." I responded smiling shyly. Jasper had shaggy golden hair with light blue eyes and was a little more built than his unknown friend. It was no question why Alice liked him.

"Well, let's get going." announced Alice walking down the porch where I was standing "I'm not getting any cuter just standing here."

"I beg to differ." replied Jasper following right behind her; hugging her from behind and kissing her on the neck making her giggle like a little girl. They're relationship was always the one I always dreamed of.

"They're so cute it's sick." I jumped at Jasper friend's voice. I didn't see him next to me until he said something. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I looked up at his crooked smile. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen"

"I'm Bella Swan, and its ok I space out easily." I couldn't help but blush lightly and looked down. Damn me and my shy tendencies. "I find them romantic. You can tell that they are gonna stay together for awhile." I looked back to Alice and Jasper, who were now running around Jasper's Ford Mustang. It looked like Jasper was chasing Alice to tickle her.

"Jasper Hale I swear to God that I will hurt you if you tickle me!" she yelled. I smiled at how serious she sounded.

"Alright you two save it for later!" yelled Edward now walking to the car. Alice stopped and gave him an evil look and gave Jasper the chance to tickle her by sneaking up behind her. Turning around, Alice punched him the gut.

"Next time it'll be your nuts." She said with a smile.

Jasper grabbing his stomach he looked up at her with a smirk. "You are going to pay for that."

"I'm so scared." She said leaning on the car. "Now can we please go?"

I walked towards the passenger side door where she was saying "I second that."

Since Jaspers car was only two doors, me and Alice had to crawl to the back. I went in first and heard "Ow Alice!" from Edward behind me. Once seated, Alice quickly jumped in and I looked at her with a questionable look on my face. She just shrugged. When Edward folded the seat back I saw him rubbing his shoulder, and in my head I connected the dots and smiled. With that, the car roared to life and we were off to the party.

Edward looks like a good guy; I don't see how he can be bad for me.

Please leave your love sorry about the last story, my heart was not in it and I thought it showed. Lets try and enjoy the ride with this one!


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! sorry for the ling wait. luck was nit on my side after posting the last chapter, but Im here now and Im gonna work my hardest to update on a normal schedule. Without further ado, I dont own anything from Twilight. That Steph's doing.

Cars littered the street where Sam Uley's house was. Jasper slowly drove through the infinite number of cars. Each of us looked around to see if there was any place to park, but every little space was filled. I was hoping we would give up and just head back home. Sadly, luck was not on my side. We found a tight spot just a half a block away from Sam's house. I looked at Alice with a small look of dread; she grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze to reassure me that everything will be all right. Getting out of the car, I took one look at my reflection in the window and made sure that I looked alright and that I didn't have a hair out of place. From behind me I could see Edward smirking in my direction. I couldn't help but look down and blush a little bit.

"Let's go Bella" I heard Alice yell. Looking back at her, she already started walking towards Sam's house with Jasper, leaving me to trail behind her with Edward. For someone one who she wants me to stay away from, she's not trying to prevent us from talking.

With my hands in my pocket, I started walking a few feet away from Alice and Jasper, looking at the ground hearing nothing but the soft fall breeze blowing through and the footsteps of Edward walking beside me.

"You look nice tonight." I heard his velvet voice and I looked up to see his sparkling emerald eyes looking at me. It was amazing that even in the dark of the night; Edward's eyes were really bright. I had a quick thought that I could get lost in them for all of the eternity.

I mentally shook my head and remembered he said something and mumbled "Thanks". _Good job Bella_ I thought _He probably thinks you're not capable of actually talking. _

"No need to thank me for telling the truth". He returned without a pause and I could the smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile on my own, but I now kept my eyes forward towards the Uley's house.

"That was beyond cheesy," I giggled and couldn't help but turn to him "Like Wisconsin size cheesy."

"Ouch," Edward covered his heart "That was blow to my ego."

"It's healthy for the ego to beaten up sometimes," I retorted.

"I'm sensing a touch of smartass from you," commented Edward.

"You learn to deal with it," Alice interrupted squeezing herself between Edward and me, narrowing her eyes in my direction.

Walking up to the house, you could hear a live band and the sound of cheers. Reaching the door, a bright lit sign hung above it and all it said was 'Pride'.

"There's one of the seven," pointed out Jasper "I bet he's gonna be a major douche throughout this whole thing." With that Jasper open the door and out flooded even louder music and laughter.

Walking into the main foyer, I was amazed at the size of the house. The foyer was a big circular room with everything big and open. High above me was an expensive looking chandelier. The walls were painted a creamy white, and from what I could see of the floor it looked marble. Looking around I noticed signs everywhere of the deadly sins pointing to every which way. To my right were stairs, and of course there was a sign pointing up that said 'Lust'. I couldn't help but roll my eyes to cliché that was.

The living room was to the left and walking by it, I saw 4 televisions and a different game console on each one. A group of boys were crowded around on the one couches facing one of the TV's focusing on some zombie game yelling telling the guys who were playing where to go. Above the threshold was the sign 'Sloth'.

We continued to walk forward through a hallway covered with family pictures throughout the years. At the end of the hallway to the left was a door open and the sign 'Wrath' pointing down and I could hear cheering from the basement. I was tempted to go down there but I wanted to look around first, plus I was super hungry and I was dying to find the kitchen. Lucky for me, just around the corner was the biggest kitchen I have ever seen. The sign 'Gluttony' hung up right in the middle of the room and every surface was filled with every type of food imaginable. My stomach growled so much begging for me to dive in.

"This is my dream kitchen", I thought out loud, taking in the granite counter tops along the far wall, with one part extended out in a way to divide the kitchen and a small dining area that at the moment was covered with even more food. Rich mahogany cabinets in the center of the kitchen stood and large island which I was guessing was the desert area. Fruits and sweets covered every inch of the surface.

"Look at Bella," Alice said giggling "I think she's having an out of body experience."

I flipped her off and continued to the back porch door overlooking the back yard. The music got louder as I was getting closer. Standing out on the big open porch I looked out to the wide backyard and there in front of me was a live band playing and a huge crowd in front of them rooting and cheering for them on one half of the backyard. Towards the back of the yard stood a tent that would be used for an outdoor special occasion. I could read the sign 'Casino Greed'.

"Alice, wanna try to play Blackjack later?" I asked knowing she loved card games.

"Hell yea," she responded "What do you say Jasper, "Want to get your ass whooped by you girlfriend?" She looked back when she didn't get an answer and noticed his gaze was fixed on the second half of the backyard. Following his gaze I saw the second half of the yard looked like it was holding an extravagant car show.

Looking back at Jasper, I noticed Edward's face was in the same state of awe. I nudge Alice and pointed to the boys. "It looks like they found their heaven in, from what I can tell, Envy."

Alice waved her hand in front of Jasper's face but his eyes were trained on those cars. "Jasper? Bella and I are going to eat, go to the cars and we'll meet up later." With that Jasper and Edward couldn't walk fast enough to the stairs leading down to the backyard. Alice and I couldn't help but laugh at how the guys acted. We both knew that Jasper loved cars of every kind.

"Come on," Alice said tugging at my arm "I can tell you are really hungry."

There you go! Review to tell me what you think of the story so far and if ya'll want follow me in twitter Im MonicaM09 and take a look in my chaotic crazy mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for reading; I'm getting the hang of writing so it's getting a smiggin easier as I go along. I just want to give a quick shout out to RenaBug1 who has helped me on this story. Go check out her stories they are sweet and awesome and you'll love it! **

**I only own a stuff penguin named Waddles Pierre, but unfortunately I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Entering back into the kitchen the smell of all the food was inviting. Sam apparently set it up the food by ethnicity. There was a section for Mexican food including make your own tacos, burritos, and nachos. Under Italian were every type of pasta and pizza imaginable. There was also Oriental food, and classic American food like hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks, and mash potatoes. There was salad bar with a vegetarian selection.

I grabbed a plate and went straight to the pasta and scooped up some Mushroom ravioli with a meaty marinara sauce, a side salad, and a breadstick. Alice decided to go with Oriental and had egg rolls, beef Lo Mein and stir fried rice on her plate. We went off to a bigger room that had tables in row that reminded me of a lunchroom. It was a little full; Alice and I had to hunt down chairs so we can eat. Once we found seats at a crowed table, we noticed a few people and said hey.

Taking a bite of the pasta I moaned in how good it tasted "That has to be THE best pasta I have ever tasted in my life." I said before continue to eat

"God Bella," said Alice "You're inhaling that pasta like air. I forget that you eat like a straight up man."

I shrugged "Blame my brother." That was my only true defense. Felix and I were always close and I would always try to do things just like him. Sadly one of those things was being able to eat a lot for my size. Alice hated that I could eat a meal double my size and not gain any weight.

The dining room was able to fit a lot of people and all were shouting across the room to get someone's attention or another. Some were already buzzed from the keg that was in the corner of the room. The atmosphere was full of excitement and it was contagious. I wanted to explore the whole house but at the same time sit and take everything in.

When I was finish with my food, I decided to have something sweet. I went to the kitchen and went straight for the dessert island. I saw cupcakes, brownies, cookies, donuts, Danishes, éclairs, tiramisu, Hostess and Little Debbie cakes on the majority of the island and an assortment of fruit on the other. In the middle of the island was a big glass bowl filled with every type of candy and chocolate. Even though it was only a small portion of the kitchen I thought I had drifted to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Loading my plate with a combination of things, I grabbed 2 packs of peanut M&M's for Alice since I knew that was her favorite candy.

Heading back to the dining room I noticed someone was in my seat talking to Alice. I could tell it was a person she did not want to talk to because she had somewhat of a bored look to her face. Getting closer I saw who she was talking to. It was Jessica Stanley, the most talkative person in all of Forks. Where some people knew when to be quiet, Jessica did not have the ability. I was about to turn around and leave Alice to defend for herself As soon as I turned around to walk away, Alice spotted me.

"Bella, over here!" She yelled

"Son of a bitch", I said under my breath. I sighed and turned to put on a fake smile. Reaching Alice, she had a sweet innocent smile on her face. I really wanted to slap her at that moment. "I didn't see you for a second." I said calmly.

"Good thing I called you then." Alice's smile never leaving her face I glared at her and turned to Jessica.

"Hey Jess", I said getting the greeting out of the way. Jessica was a thin, short girl, with curly, dirty blonde hair. She still had the same face since she was a little girl, only difference was that she lost the baby fat and started wearing make-up.

"Hey Bella," She smiled and looked at my plate "Wow, that's a lot of food, is that all for you?"

"Half is," I answered "The other half is for Alice."

"Oh am I in your seat? Let me move." She stood up and switched places, and I slid the plate so it was in the middle of Alice and me.

"So Bella," Jessica started "What do you think of the grand Uley house so far?"

"It really beautiful from what I've seen, there's a lot of room everywhere." I said as I looked around again.

"I wonder how they paid for everything" said Alice.

"Sam's the child of lawyers," responded Jess "they consider this a future graduation present."

"How do you know this?" I asked a little skeptical

"His girlfriend, Emily, told me." She smiled; you could tell she felt privileged that she found out.

"Jess come on, we're going to the casino!" a shrieking voice came from somewhere behind Jessica. A second later standing behind Jessica was Lauren Mallory. Lauren was one grade A bitch. She had straight platinum blonde hair, and for some odd reason hated my guts.

When she saw me she threw me an ice stare that would make even a polar bear shiver. In return I just threw her the biggest smile I could.

"Hey Lauren," I said with all the sweetness I could muster up.

"Hello," she said in a monotone voice. "Come on Jess." She grabbed Jessica's wrist and pulled her out of the room. With her other hand Jessica waved us good-bye.

"Why does she hate you so much?" ask Alice as soon as they were out of sight.

"Don't know and I don't care." I said as I took a bite of a Twinkie.

"So where do you wanna go first?" asked Alice bouncing on her feet, as we got done eating our plate. Since it was a lot of sugar we were now a little bit hyper.

"I was kinda curious on what was downstairs, where it said 'Wrath'" I answered with lots energy. With that, we zigzagged our way through the crowd to get to the basement's stairs.

Downstairs we were met with loud rock music, and another 2 huge rooms. One held a boxing ring and guys were going in with boxing gloves and protected gear on. As soon as the bell rang they threw punches and everyone around them was cheering for one or the other. The other room had a similar thought just on a lesser scale. Two people dressed up in big sumo wrestling body suits and tried to push the other one out of the circle on the ground.

Looking around, I was surprised how many people egged on the fights. This really was a form of wrath. "This is crazy," I yelled at Alice over the cheers and music.

"I know," responded Alice "but I must say, it's creative."

We stuck around for a fight and decided that we should find the boys and see what they were up to. There was a door to a patio that opened up to the back yard, so we danced our way through the crowd to get out into some fresh air. We were mistaken; the patio was the designated area for smokers so we had to walk through a small haze of every type of cigarette and marijuana smoke known to man.

After walking through the hazed of smoke, we walked over to the half of the backyard that was full of cars. It was all mostly all guys gawking at the cars, just picturing themselves in them driving fast on a highway somewhere. Alice left my side to go find Jasper and I was stuck with cars from old muscle cars to new fast cars, like ones you would see in Fast and the Furious, all around me. I knew a little bit about cars from my dad, he made sure I knew how to change a tire and fix little things. I stopped at one car and memories filled my head.

It was a '57 Chevy 210, one just like my grandparents use to have. Every Sunday when I was a kid grandpa Swan use to take me and Gran around in it and he would tell me stories about how they got together. Tears started forming and almost escaped but someone brought me out of my mind set.

"You ok there?" Edward asked sounding worried. I jumped a little and looked around to find Alice nowhere in sight. Quickly I wiped my eyes making sure I don't smudge my make up before looking up at Edward.

"I'm fine," I sniffled.

"I can tell that you're sad when you look at this Chevy" he commented.

"It's just that my grandfather had a car like this. He took me to different places as a little girl. He took care of it like his own child." I laughed "My dad always joked that gramps loved that car more than him."

"I think every man would treat a special car that way. My dad is like that with his Mercedes." Edward smiled "What happened to the car?"

"It's a long story, I don't want to bore you" I said as my eyes traced every contour of the car, wanting to drive it so much.

"I've got time." I turned to his and all I saw was sincerity "Plus, I'm really curious."

"Alright," I sighed "My childhood was mostly spent in that car. My grandfather told me after every car ride that one day I was going to get to have that car as a sweet sixteen gift. As I got older, my grandparents did too. When I was around twelve, the rides became a once a month deal. Then my grandpa, started getting sick and we hard to put him in a nursery home, soon my grandma followed." Remembering seeing my grandparents slowly losing mobility was always hard. I had to look away from the car and look towards another car.

"My dad sat me down one night a year later and told me that we had to sell the car to help pay for the nursing home. That night I cried my eyes out cause I was going to miss those Sunday drives. The days that I had with my grandparents were the best time I had. My grandfather passed away first. Five months later so did my grandmother." Edward wrapped his arms around me, surrounding me in his sweet earthy smell. Small tears fell from my eyes as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"If I knew the story was going to make you cry, I would've never wanted you to tell me." He said softly in my ear. I could feel his breath on my ear and it sent shivers all through my body. Thinking I was shivering because I was cold, Edward held me tighter. For that brief moment, I felt safe and that we were the only two people in this party.

* * *

Sorry for the delay again. At least it was shorter this time around. If you wanna chat and read my random thoughts, follow me on twitter MonicaM09. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
